


Questions

by bettaneme



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adopted, M/M, Superfamily, young!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettaneme/pseuds/bettaneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve ans Tony explain why Peter has two dads and why he was adopted. Also how having super-dads comes in useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

"Pops?" Steve turned around at the sound of his six year old adopted son, Peter, to see him standing there with a confused look on his face. "How come I have two dads?" Steve inhaled a deep breathe of air and cocked an eyebrow.

"Tony!" Steve called from where they were standing by the kitchen counter in an attempt to get his attention. When he saw Tony walking into the open space, Steve gently lifted Peter up onto one of the tall stools that rested against the island.

"You called," Tony smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Steve and giving Peter a quick loving smile.

"Pete wants to know why he has two dads," Steve filled him in as he took in Tony's scruffy oil-stained clothes –proving that he has been working downstairs in his workshop – whilst he leant across from the other side of the island.

"Well that is easy Pete," Tony smiled at his son whilst Peter tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion. "Nowadays some children can have two mums as parents or two dads or a mum and a dad, but between us they are the boring people," Tony winked at his son. Though Peter didn't understand the reference Steve still sent Tony a disapproving look.

"But why?" Peter asked, still not sure if he understood.

"Because Pops and I are very much in love," Tony explained, sending Steve a quick deviously smile. Steve sighed, though a smile on his face.

"And it doesn't matter what gender you fall in love with," Steve added in, though feeling slightly uncomfortable talking about this with his six year old son, he continued. "Life is too short and you should enjoy it with whoever you want to," Steve said looking directly at Tony.

"Why did you adopt me?" Peter then asked next –breaking Tony's and Steve's eye contact as they both turned to look at the curious boy. They didn't hide the fact that they adopted Peter because they knew that it would become obvious when he grew up and learnt more about the nature of life.

"Someone is very curious today. What is with all the questions, bud?" Tony asked, knowing that one say these questions would arise – as did Steve, but didn't expect them so soon.

"Some boys were talking about it at school," Peter explained, lowering his head as if he had done something wrong.

"What were they saying?" Steve asked, become curious to Peter's sudden sad behavior.

"They were saying how weird it was that I had two dads and how I wasn't really wanted because I was adopted," Peter mumbled, looking as if he was about to cry – which didn't stand that well with the superdads. "It's not true, is it?" Peter looked up at both of his dads.

"Of course it is not," Steve said gently as he pulled his son into a hug. Tony walked around and ruffled his hair slightly whilst he clung to Steve.

"The reason we adopted you bud was because we wanted you, not the other way around," Tony stated clearly, resting his hand on top of Peter's head.

"Have these boys said anything else?" Steve asked, patting Peter's shoulder. Tony carefully examined his sons face as he looked hesitant.

"They tease me sometimes and pick on me," Peter mumbled, hoping his dads wouldn't hear him, but that was very doubtful with a super-solider father.

There was a pause – a silence in which you could hear the wild thought process of the two men. "Hey, how about you go and get ready for dinner, yeah?" Steve asked Peter, letting him down to the ground gently. Peter nodded and walked off to his room.

Once Tony saw Peter leave the room he started to shout out, "Jarvis! I want you to get CCTV footage from Peter's school and locate these boys and then I want their picture," Tony explained to the AI.

"Of course Sir," Jarvis replied, a humming noise to show that he was already working on it. Tony turned to Steve to see a smug little smile.

"No one messes with our boy," Tony stated, leaning over and giving Steve a quick kiss before heading down and tracking these boys.

And this is why Peter didn't care about having two dads. They were better than anything he could ask for and he found himself lucky, because who wouldn't want to say that you had Iron Man and Captain America as your dads?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by deannasays on tumblr.


End file.
